EN ESTA EPOCA DEL AÑO FUE QUE TE ENCONTRE
by xXm3ch3Xx
Summary: Ino y sus amigos van a pasar las navidades en la aldea de Suna, lo que no sabe es que saldra de ahi con mas de un regalo


**EN ESTA EPOCA DEL AÑO FUE QUE TE ENCONTRE**

Las festividades decembrinas comenzaban a sentirse por todos los países... en la Arena un joven se paseaba por su oficina... sería la primera vez que pasaría las fiestas con sus amigos de la Hoja... suspiro y una curva movió sus labios haciéndolo sonreír. En años pasados jamás imaginaría pasar por lo de ahora, tener una fiesta acompañado de su familia y amigos.

Abruptamente sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, sin hacer esperar a la persona detrás de la puerta le da el permiso de acceso a su oficina, encontrando frente a él una joven pelirrubia de ojos azules vestida con un kimono tradicional mientras que su cabello iba atado en cuatro coletas y atado a su espalda portaba un gran abanico, entro en la oficina de quien era el Kazekage de su aldea pero también su hermano menor Sabaku no Temari.

Buen Día Gaara vengo a avisarte que acaban de llegar a la aldea nuestros amigos de la Hoja

Buen Día Temari, gracias por avisarme, no hagamos esperar más a nuestros  
>amigos que deben de haber llegado cansados por el viaje desde la Hoja hasta la aldea<p>

Se pusieron en marcha saliendo de la oficina para pronto llegar a donde los esperaban en la mansión del Kazekage, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Kankuro, Matsuri, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, (ambas peleando), Naruto y Sasuke

Cuando Gaara llego junto con Temari a donde estaban los demás, su rostro volvió a mostrar una imperceptible sonrisa, había echado en falta las constantes peleas entre ambas Kunoichis (Ino y Sakura) ya que se le hacía divertido verlas pelear constantemente y le daba curiosidad el saber cómo después de una pelea como la que estaba presenciando ambas se llevaran tan bien.

Mientras Gaara estaba ido observando la pelea entre ambas jóvenes y sin prestar atención a su alrededor, un chico pelinegro solo podía pensar en que todo era demasiado problemático, pero al ver a su rubia novia, no podía hacer más que mostrar una floja sonrisa, y observar como el Kazekage no apartaba la vista de su rubia amiga mientras peleaba con Sakura

Ino sintiendo una penetrante mirada en su espalda dejo de pelear con Sakura para mirar a su alrededor para encontrar a la persona que la estaba observando insistentemente sin apartar la mirada

Cuando dio con esa mirada color aguamarina que últimamente no podía sacar de su cabeza, le mantuvo la mirada por unos momentos mas no pudo seguir, puesto que se sonrojo y para que él no se percatara aparto la mirada, pero su rubor se intensifico más al oír lo que su amiga pelirosa le decía al oído

_-Vaya, __vaya __quien __diría __que __la __cerdita __se __ha __enamorado __del __Kazekage, __bien __guardadito __te __lo __tenías __Ino-__chan-_le susurro Sakura en el oído para que nadie aparte de ella pudiera oírla

Cállate frente de marquesina, le rebatió entre dientes la rubia aun con el rubor en sus mejillas

Lo que Ino no vio fue la mirada de felicidad que tenía su amiga en el rostro, solo se limitó a oír lo que ella le decía en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara

_-Ino -__chan, __me __alegro __mucho __por __ti, __solo __espero __que __si __de __veras __te __gusta __y __lo __quieres, __díselo __no __tengas __miedo __si __no __eres __correspondida, __estaré __aquí __para __apoyarte __en __lo __que __haga __falta __nee-chan__–_le seguía susurrando Sakura a Ino

_-Tú __crees __que __deba __hacerlo? __Y __si __me __rechaza? __No __creo __poder __soportar __un __rechazo __de __él__–_susurro bajito Ino contestándole a Sakura

_-como __te __dije __hace __un __momento, __estaré __ahí __para __ti, __siempre __tendrás __mi __hombro __para __llorar __nee-chan-_le volvió a decir Sakura

Es más creo que hasta te daré una pequeña ayuda Ino chan, dijo pícaramente Sakura, lo que hizo que Ino se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba

En ese momento Sakura llamo la atención de todos los allí presentes

Oigan, se me ocurre algo, que les parece si hacemos un intercambio de regalos? Conmemorando que es navidad y pronto será noche buena – aporto Sakura al grupo

En ese momento por toda la habitación se oían los murmullos de todos dando el visto bueno a la idea dada por la pelirosa

Está bien, apoyamos la idea, haremos la votación en estos momentos para saber quién le toca a quien – dijo eufórico Naruto

Sakura hizo los papelitos con los nombres de todos los que estaban presentes colocándolos en papeles de distintos colores, una vez hechos los papelitos,

Sakura paso por el frente de cada uno de sus amigos y senseis para que tomaran uno y así saber quién le tocaba a quien

Una vez que todos tenían los papeles en la mano y ella tomando el suyo propio, a la cuenta de tres todos abrieron los papeles, mostrando en unos más que otros sonrisas por saber que estaban satisfechos con la persona que le toco

Ino estaba sonrojada por ver el nombre de quien le había tocado dar un regalo, mientras que a cierto pelirrojo solo se podía ver una mueca de preocupación y a la vez de alegría por saber quién le había tocado

Bueno ya todos sabemos a quienes tenemos que darle un regalo el día de noche buena, y como veo que no hay quejas he de suponer que todos están conformes con la persona que le toco – dijo finalmente Sakura

Para los regalos quedaron así

Temari – Shikamaru (y viceversa)  
>Matsuri – Kankuro (y viceversa)<br>Tenten – Neji (y viceversa)  
>Hinata – Naruto (y viceversa)<br>Sakura – Sasuke (y viceversa)  
>Kurenai – Asuma (y viceversa)<br>Ino – Gaara (y viceversa)  
>Anko – Kakashi (y viceversa)<br>Kiba – Shino (y viceversa)  
>Lee – Chouji (y viceversa)<p>

Después de saber quiénes les tocaron, el Kazekage los guio a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones para que pudieran descansar y así al día siguiente poder salir a las tiendas a hacer sus compras navideñas y los regalos para el intercambio que tendrían pasado el dia de mañana

Una rubia y una pelirosa, estaban en la habitación que compartían conversando para saber cuál obsequio era el adecuado para la persona que les había tocado

-Sakura estoy un tanto preocupada, como hare para dar ese regalo si ni siquiera sé que regalarle, no conozco sus gustos, lo único que sé es que le gusta el silencio, le gusta leer, mirar la luna y las estrellas desde algún tejado, y ver el atardecer desde el balcón que está en su oficina y comer helados – respondió Ino ruborizada

Sakura sonrió al ver a su amiga así de azorada, sin un plan para darle el regalo a Gaara

Que te parece si haces todo eso con el Ino chan? – sugirió Sakura suavemente

¿El qué?, explícate Sakura chan que quieres decir hacer todo eso con él? No te entiendo – expreso la rubia confundida

Todo lo que me acabas de mencionar cerdita, hazlo con Gaara, ten una cita con Gaara, haciendo todo lo que a él le gusta – respondió Sakura

Pe...Pero como hago eso frentecita? No creo que tenga tiempo de salir a tener una cita con todo el trabajo que debe tener y los papeles que tiene que firmar – expreso Ino con tristeza

Mmmm…. Se me ocurre algo, espérame un momento ya regreso – dijo Sakura para salir de la habitación en busca de la persona que la podría ayudar en esa misión que se propuso (unir como pareja a Gaara y a Ino), camino por varias puertas hasta dar con la que estaba buscando, toco dos veces esperando a que saliera para pedirle ese gran favor ya que sabía que podría obtener su ayuda

Temari chan, necesito hablarte de algo importante y necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Sakura apenas la rubia le abrió la puerta de la habitación

Temari salió por un momento de su cuarto para ir afuera a hablar con Sakura ya que no querían que las oyeran hablar (las paredes tienen oídos son chismosas xD)

Una vez alejadas lo suficiente de la casa, Temari procedió a preguntar

¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme – curioseo la rubia

Necesito tu ayuda para unir a dos personas

Y quienes son esas dos personas y yo que tengo que ver? Expreso confundida

Las dos personas son Ino y tu hermano Gaara – contesto tranquilamente  
>Tienes toda mi atención – dijo Temari con una sonrisa en los labios<p>

En el intercambio de regalos a Ino le toco darle a Gaara, y a Gaara le toco Ino, me di cuenta de la cara de preocupación que vi reflejada en su rostro, creo que no sabe que darle a Ino el día del intercambio, ya que sabemos que es su primera fiesta navideña que pasa en compañía de amigos cercanos quienes lo apreciamos, pero alejando esa preocupación sé que está feliz de que le haya tocado a Ino, también me di cuenta que desde que se reunieron con nosotros en la sala nunca aparto la mirada de Ino – dijo Sakura sonriendo

Wow – fue lo único que pudo decir Temari por lo que escucho de Sakura

Y que quieres que hagamos? – pregunto entusiasmada

Primero que todo y antes que nada, hay que buscar a alguien que ayude a Gaara con el trabajo en la torre del Kazekage por lo menos hasta el atardecer en el momento en que la noche está cayendo y ayudarme diciéndole a Gaara los gustos de Ino

Y cuáles son los gustos de Ino? Para poder ayudar a Gaara dándole esa información? – pregunto la rubia

A Ino le gusta hacer arreglos florales, pero lo que más le gusta son los perritos – dijo finalmente Sakura

Bien, con esta información podremos unir a ambos como pareja jiji me encanta la idea que tuviste Sakura, ah y por lo del trabajo en la oficina no te preocupes le diré a Baki que se encargue de eso – dijo Temari riendo por lo bajo

Una vez terminada la conversación ambas entraron nuevamente, Sakura regreso a su habitación, mientras que Temari se fue directo a la habitación de Gaara para poder hablar con el

Una vez que llego a la habitación de su hermano toco la puerta un par de veces, hasta que Gaara le abrió y le pregunto que era lo que deseaba a lo que Temari le respondió que tenía información para el que le podría servir para el intercambio de regalos

Gaara interesado en la información dejo entrar a su hermana a la habitación para después cerrar detrás de ella sentándose en el escritorio que tenía ahí dentro mientras que Temari se sentaba sobre la cama

Y de que se trata esa información neesan? – quiso saber Gaara

Ya se a quien le tienes que dar regalo el día del intercambio, y vengo a decirte que aparte de gustarle hacer arreglos florales le gustan los perritos, puedes darle uno o si quieres solo pasa un día con ella y llévala al invernadero que está detrás de la casa

Gaara al oír lo que su hermana estaba diciendo solo atino a sonrojarse levemente, en ese momento Temari comprendió las palabras de Sakura al decir que Gaara estaba feliz de que le haya tocado darle un regalo a Ino, Temari solo sonrió ante la cara sonrojada de su hermano menor

Solo quería decirte eso ah y otra cosa, tomate el día libre deja que Baki te ayude con el trabajo en la oficina, al menos hasta terminar el atardecer, dedícale el día a la persona que te toco darle el regalo, dicho esto Temari salió de la habitación de su hermano para dirigirse a la suya propia a descansar

A la mañana siguiente en la aldea de la Arena, los jóvenes ninjas se levantan de sus confortables futones para realizar las compras navideñas y encontrar en regalo perfecto para la persona a quien le tienen que dar dicho regalo

Gaara antes de ir a trabajar a la oficina, camino hasta una tienda de animales para hablar con el encargado

Buen día, quisiera ver los perritos pequeños que tenga por favor – pidió amablemente

Con gusto Kazekage sama, por aquí sígame por favor – contesto el encargado guiándolo hasta donde estaban los cachorros, una vez llegado al sitio Gaara paso su vista sobre los perritos encontrando uno que de seguro le gustaría a Ino, le hablo al encargado

Quisiera ese por favor dijo Gaara señalando al cachorro que era de color blanco

El encargado fijo su vista en el cachorro que había mencionado el Kazekage y sonrió, al momento de tomarlo para colocárselo en los brazos Gaara le dijo que era para un regalo que si lo podría tener aquí hasta mañana que lo pasaría a recoger temprano por la mañana

Después de haber dejado el regalo guardado, Gaara salió de la tienda para dirigirse a la oficina para adelantar todo el trabajo posible ya que al día siguiente lo tomaría libre para dedicarle el día a su querida Ino

El día paso rápido todos ya tenían sus compras hechas, la única persona que no había comprado había sido Ino ya que su regalo sería diferente al de los demás.

Ya había anochecido todos estaban dormidos excepto dos personas que no podían dormir, y esos eran Ino y Gaara. La primera dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en el día siguiente mientras que Gaara estaba un tanto nervioso por lo que sucedería al día que vendría y preguntándose si lo que estaba empezando a sentir seria correspondido por la rubia de ojos azules que le robaba el sueño.

A las 10:00 am de la mañana siguiente varias personas se levantaron para desearles a sus amigos una feliz navidad, y ver que harían sus respectivas parejas para ese día

Pasaron las horas y llegaron las 02:00 pm se veía a una rubia de larga cabellera caminar hasta donde estaba sentado un joven pelirrojo haciendo creer a todos que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, pero solo dos personas se percataron (Sakura y Temari) de que no le había quitado la mirada de encima a la rubia que se acercaba lentamente a el

Gaara sama, llamo Ino un tanto nerviosa

Ino, dime solo Gaara, no me gustan las formalidades entre amigos – respondió el pelirrojo tranquilamente

La rubia se sonrojo, para luego responder nerviosamente, me podrías acompañar? Quisiera pasar lo que resta de día recorriendo la aldea – pidió nerviosa

Gaara sonrió de lado, levantándose del asiento para dirigirse hasta la puerta acompañado por Ino

Una vez que salieron de la casa, las Kunoichis entregaron sus respectivos obsequios a quienes le correspondían, para así poder esperar al anochecer donde los shinobis les entregarían sus respectivos presentes a sus parejas

Mientras que con Ino y Gaara

Vemos a la joven pareja pasear por la aldea, mientras caminaban los civiles no dejaban de sonreír al ver a su Kazekage iba en buena compañía ya que lo veían tranquilo y feliz, gracias a la joven que lo acompañaba, varios al verlos le hacían reverencias por respeto a ser el líder de la aldea ya que pensaban que con Gaara en el liderazgo tenían la paz que querían en su aldea gracias al líder que tenían

Ino al ver hacia una esquina diviso la heladería, tomando a Gaara de la mano lo llevo hasta allí

Te invito un helado, de que lo quieres? – pregunto Ino suavemente

Caramelo por favor – pidió amablemente el invitado

Ino pidió dos helados, uno de Caramelo para Gaara y de vainilla para ella

Después de salir de la heladería siguieron su paseo por la aldea hasta llegar a un parque, donde se podían ver a niños jugando, corriendo, saltando riendo mientras que sus madres y padres los vigilaban cerciorándose de que nada malo les sucediera

Después de comer los helados y pasear por el parque, se podía observar que estaba atardeciendo, así que Ino opto por preguntar de donde se veía mejor el atardecer, Gaara sonrió y la tomo de la mano para llevarla antes de ver el atardecer a la tienda de animales donde tenía el regalo de la joven, al llegar le pidió a Ino que lo esperara un segundo y que por favor si podía mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que él le dijera que podía abrirlos

La joven asintió emocionada, al momento de Gaara entrar a la tienda automáticamente cerró los ojos como le había pedido Gaara, al pasar unos minutos sintió que la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda sonó anunciándole que Gaara había salido ya con el regalo en los brazos

Gaara al verla ahí de pie esperándolo con los ojos cerrados, sonrió tomo al pequeño cachorro y le dijo a Ino que extendiera los brazos, que no abriera aun los ojos, llevando Ino el perrito en brazos iba con los ojos cerrados y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro ya que para no caer Gaara la llevaba sujeta de la cintura y no la había soltado desde que se habían alejado de la tienda

Venciendo los nervios pregunto en voz baja – Gaara- cuanto falta para que pueda abrir los ojos – pregunto tímidamente

Solo espera estamos llegando – había respondido el joven

Gaara camino un poco más hasta detenerse y quedar frente a una Ino sonrojada, no se cansaba de mirarla en la mente de Gaara solo había un pensamiento -se ve hermosa cuando se sonroja- mientras pensaba eso solo ese pensamiento hacia que sonriera feliz de que ese sonrojo fuera provocado por el

Gaara, ya puedo abrir los ojos? – pregunto un tanto impaciente por querer saber que era aquello que tenía en sus brazos

Si, ya puedes abrir los ojos Ino – respondió apacible el pelirrojo esperando ver la reacción de la rubia cuando viera el perrito blanco que tenía en los brazos

Cuando Ino abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un joven pelirrojo que no quitaba su mirada sobre de ella mientras que detrás del joven estaba empezando el atardecer

Antes de Ino bajar la vista para ver que tenía en sus brazos, hablo suavemente a su acompañante.

Gaara quisiera darte tu segundo regalo de navidad – había dicho la joven

Gaara con curiosidad pregunto cuál había sido el primero, a lo que ella contesto con una sola palabra _-Helados-_ a lo que el joven sonrió y pregunto cuál sería el segundo a lo que ella contesto que solo tenía que voltear y quedarse tranquilo unos momentos, el haciendo caso a lo dicho por su acompañante volteo observando el bello atardecer que estaba frente a el

Ino solo se le acercó un poco al oído para decirle _–__ese __es __mi __segundo __regalo, __observar __el __atardecer __contigo-_sin darse cuenta ambos sonrieron, para así finalmente Ino bajar la vista para encontrar a un pequeño perrito blanco dormido cómodamente en sus brazos, sonriendo levanto la vista y se acercó nuevamente a Gaara para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero que al momento de dárselo Gaara volteo el rostro y el beso fue dado en los labios en lugar de la mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron finalmente Ino con ese beso le dio las gracias por haberle dado ese pequeño perrito

Había caído la noche en la aldea de la Arena y las demás parejas ya habían entregado sus regalos a sus parejas más una pareja de enamorados estaba en el balcón de un edificio observando como el pequeño perrito blanco dormitaba tranquilamente en las piernas de la joven rubia mientras que esta tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él joven pelirrojo, cuando Ino vio salir la primera estrella de la noche llamo la atención de Gaara susurrándole al oído, mira al cielo y ahí tendrás tu tercer regalo el día de hoy, a lo que el joven levanto la vista para observar como poco a poco las estrellas iban apareciendo una por una en el firmamento, junto con la gran luna nueva que se podía observar, bajo un momento la mirada para posarla sobre Ino, ambos sonrieron felices de haberse encontrado en esa época del año, cuando estaban por unir sus labios nuevamente un punto blanco callo sobre las manos unidas de Ino y Gaara, quienes miraron al frente para ver algo que jamás esperaron ver, el caer de la nieve sobre la aldea en la que estaban.

Y el ultimo pensamiento de ambos fue _**-gracias **__**a **__**esta **__**época **__**del **__**año **__**fue **__**que **__**te **__**encontré-**_

FIN…


End file.
